


The Golden Sparrow imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of imagines of an OC titled The Golden Sparrow aka Devin Lance from my tumblrs





	1. The golden Sparrow

“Nice suit Snart.”

“Bite me,” Snart hissed at Ray as he strutted into the control center of the waverider wearing the pinstripe suit Rip had given him to go undercover in.

You entered shortly after him, smoothing out the orderly uniform you were given to go to the asylum with Stein and your twin sister Sara.

“Wow, you look great in a suit,” you said flashing a smile at Snart.

“Thanks,” he muttered under his breath.

“How come he didn’t thank me when I complimented the suit,” Ray said confused.

“‘Cause Snart doesn’t have a soft spot for you like he does Y/N,” Jax laughed playfully hitting Ray on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

“If you two don’t shut up I will blast you with my freeze gun,” Snart told them. 

“I think he’s serious,” Ray said.

“Oh I know he’s serious,” Jax said slowly backing away from Snart.

~~~~~

When the mission was complete you walked down the snowy path back to the waverider with Sara, Ray and Kendra.

You were talking about al the things you missed that the 50′s didn’t have.

“I can’t wait to have the internet again… and a cellphone,” Kendra chuckled.

“I will be spending the next few hours in my room binge watching Netflix,” you stated.

“Will you be Netflix and chilling with Snart?” your sister teased.

“Please, Snart doesn’t like me like that,” you retorted.

“You’re the only person besides Mick and his sister that he’s actually nice to,” Kendra said back.

“Uh guys,” Ray said pointing in the air.

You looked up to see the waverider was taking off… with you four still on the ground.

“Where are they going?” Ray said as you all ran after the ship.

“More importantly, why did they leave us,” Sara asked when you stopped in your tracks as the ship disappeared.

Inside the ship Rip, Jax, Stein and Snart were all buckled in after their fight with Chronos but there was nothing they could do about the fact that they were falling through time.

“Where are we going Rip?” Jax asked.

“The only place I’m going is right back to Harmony Falls to get Y/N back. I already lost Mick I’m not losing him too,” Snart called out from his seat across from Jax and Stein. 

“I rebooted Gideon but until she becomes fully functional again I’m afraid it’s going to be a bumpy ride,” Rip announced as they continued to shake in their seats.

~~~~~

It had been ten weeks since the waverider left you in 1958. 

You, Sara and Kendra were currently playing monopoly in the little apartment you had holed up in while Ray was in the dining room working on the time beacon he was sure would call the waverider back to you guys.

“It’s finished!” Ray shouted and you all walked over to the dining room to join him.

He tried explaining what the time beacon would do exactly but none of you understood a word he was saying.

He turned the beacon on but instead of calling the waverider it just sparked and blew the circuts out creating a cloud of smoke.

“Well the next model will have the last few kinks worked out,” Ray shrugged.

“The next model? Ray that thing isn’t going to work,” Sara said frustrated.

“Come on Sara it’s the only hope we got,” you told her.

“There is no hope Y/N, if they could they would have come back for us already which means they are most likely dead,” Sara sighed walking to gather her belongings.

“Where are you going,” you muttered.

“I need to get out of here and find somewhere I belong,” Sara said throwing her things into a duffle bag.

“And what about me?”

“You can come with me Y/N but I’m not staying here.”

“Sara, we need to stick together, they’re coming back,” Kendra said.

Sara opened the door and stood there looking at you, “Y/N, are you coming or not.”

You glanced back between your sister and your friends.

“I’m sorry, she’s my sister,” you said to Ray and Kendra but they understood your decision.

You grabbed your own duffle bag and followed behind Sara, no idea where the two of you were going. 

~~~~~

Two years since you were left behind in 1958, now it was 1960 and you were a thriving member of the league of assassins after Sara had somehow convinced you to go to Nanda Parbat.

Sara needed to be someplace that felt like home and for her that was with the league.

You were reluctant to join the league after what had happened to Sara with the lazarus pit but you knew deep down that the others would come find you.

You just didn’t expect it to take them two years.

You were not the same person you were two years ago and neither was Sara. 

It was the middle of the night, you were sound asleep in your bed when someone started shaking you.

“Y/N, wake up,” a familiar voice said.

“What the hell,” you said opening your eyes to see the figure standing above you.

“Y/N, it’s me Snart,” he said relieved to see you, “Rip is getting Sara then we’re out of here.”

Suddenly you heard Sara yelling out for the guards as there were intruders.

“You alright there buddy?” Snart asked finally noticing the dull look in your eyes that you didn’t have before.

Grabbing your blade from under your pillow you lunged at him, pushing him to the ground and holding the knife to his throat.

“Y/N, Y/N stop,” he pleaded.

Other members of the league had heard the commotion from your room and were now storming inside.

“We’ll take him with the other intruders,” one said as two other members gripped Snart’s arms and dragged him out of your room.

“Y/N!” he called out. 

~~~~~

You stood next to Sara as Rip tried to make a deal with Ra’s for your return.

Rip called an occult that would allow him to fight for both yours and Sara’s freedom if he should win.

Ra’s agreed and turned to you, “I wish you luck,” he nodded.

“I was under the impression I would be fighting you,” Rip questioned.

“You may know of our customs mister Hunter but clearly you need to brush up on your readings, I am able to chose any champion I’d like and so are you,” Ra’s informed.

Rip looked around not quite sure what to do next.

“I’ll do it,” Snart stated stepping forward in his shackles.

“You aren’t totally knowledgeable in the skill of swordsmanship mister Snart, maybe miss Saunders would be a better choice,” Rip said to him.

“I said I’ll do it,” he grunted.

Ra’s ordered for his guards to release him from his shackles and handed him a sword.

You pulled your own sword out from its casing around your waist and took your stance in front of Snart.

“Come on Y/N, you’ve got to remember me,” he said dodging your first swing, “we can rescue you.”

“I don’t need to be rescued, I found peace here,” you said swinging your sword at him again which he blocked.

“This isn’t real, this isn’t where you or Sara belong,” he said finally taking his first chance on the attack.

“You’re wrong,” you said letting your sword meet his in the air.

The two of you fought until you had Snart on his back again, your sword pointed into his chest about to kill him.

“You’re not a murderer or an assassin Y/N, you’re the golden sparrow” Snart told you.

Hearing that name made you see everything clearly again.

“Snart?” you asked stumbling away from him. 

Snart got back onto his feet and dropped his sword to the ground, “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back to you,” he said approaching you hesitantly.

“I knew you’d find me again one day,” you smiled pulling him into a tight hug.

Suddenly he was kissing you, right in front of everyone.

“Told you he had a soft spot for him,” Jax whispered to Ray.

When you pulled away from him you rested your forehead on his, “let’s go home.”

You were eventually able to snap Sara back to reality by telling her stories from when you were kids and Ra’s agreed to let you both go.

Returning to the waverider you, Sara, Ray and Kendra had to readjust after spending two years out of your own time line.

Rip informed you all that your next mission to take down Savage would be in 2147.

After he dismissed everyone to get some rest you took Snart’s hand in yours when no one else was looking.

“I could really use a Netflix binge right now,” you joked.

“Lead the way,” he smiled at you.


	2. Right here (nsfw)

Devin and Sara sparred in the training room for two hours everyday.

And everyday Snart and Ava just happened to pass by, stopping to watch while they trained.

“Uh Sara? I need to see you in the… library,” Ava mumbled before pulling her off.

Devin shook his head, knowing exactly what the two of them were going off to do.

He grabbed a towel and threw it around his shoulders, dabbing the sweat off his forehead.

Snart just stood there staring at the sweat drip down Devin’s bare chest.

“Like what you see?” Devin grinned.

“I always like what I see when it comes to you,” Snart blurted.

Devin struted over to Snart, kissing him hard.

“Let’s go back to my room,” Devin said in between kisses.

“Too far, right here,” Snart groaned pushing Devin up to the wall.

Snart snuck his hand inside Devin’s shorts, teasing his fingertips along his cock.

“Snart,” Devin moaned, Snart’s lips on his throat.

Snart gripped Devin’s cock, stroking hastily.

One of Devin’s hands were tangled in Snart’s hair with the other firmly on his ass.

Snart stroked faster, biting harder on Devin’s neck.

“Fuck,” Devin moaned when he came.

Snart slowed down his hand, smirking happily.

“I’m glad you didn’t wait to go to the bedroom,” Devin chuckled.

Snart laughed but was taken by surprise when Devin flipped thier places.

Devin kissed Snart before getting down on his knee’s and playing with the buttons of Snart’s jeans.

“Your turn,” Devin smiled.


	3. sibling weekends headcanons

\- Ordering in pizza all weekend long

\- Laurel makes sure you’re stocked up with enough ice cream too

\- Having a rule with your relative teams that no phone calls unless its a real emergency

\- Watching your favorite shows together

\- You and Sara trick Laurel into watching a horror movie

\- “It’s not even that scary”

\- She covers her eyes the entire movie

\- “You two are no longer my siblings” 

\- She makes you guys watch a romcom as payback

\- Talking about relationships

\- Laurel and Sara teasing you about your crush on Snart 

\- Telling Laurel all about the nurse from 1958 that Sara kissed in retaliation

\- Falling asleep on the couch with Netflix playing in the background

\- Sara hogs all the blankets

\- When you wake up in the morning Sara has somehow shifted to having her head in Laurels lap with her legs hanging over your lap


End file.
